The Escaflowne Musical
by Sweet Roses
Summary: A comical escapade of the characters from Escaflowne and what their life would if it were a musical. Also starring the Author and some other non-fictional characters! Re-posted from 2002-03 with revisions
1. Title Page

_The Escaflowne musical_

Starring 

Allen­

Amono

Dilandau

Dryden

Eries

Eriya

Folken

Gaddes and the A-crew

Hitomi

Marlene

Merle

Millerna

Naria

Van

Yukari

And

The Dragon slayer's

Co-starring 

Mole man

Prince Chid

Jajuka

Guest starring

The author (Now that's what I'm talking about)

& Julie

And

So

It

Begins…


	2. Part One: Enter Allen

PART 1

Enter, Allen S. 

On any normal day, such as today, Allen and the A-crew were walking through Austeria. When Allen came across none other than Millerna and Dryden. On the outside he smiled politely, being a Knight and all. When on the inside he felt like bashing Dryden's head in.

"What in the world does she see in him? Wealth?" Allen asked no one in particular.

"Probably boss" one of the members said.

"The real question is," Gaddes paused, "What do you see in her?" Allen flinched and then said, "She's as beautiful as the midnight sky on a clear night, and how she's always thinks of everyone else first, how she's such a charmer. How she…." Allen trails on and on and the A-crew just shake their heads in disgust. Well I would too, actually I am right now because it's rather unpleasant since we all know Millerna only thinks of _herself _(Okay that's a bit much) AND she gives blonds a bad name.

"Her blond hair glistens in the bright sunlight and even on gloomy day" Allen stops the "poetic vibe" to ask the others, "Right guys didn't you see her beautiful hair?" They all nodded.

"I think she'd look better as a brunette," someone said. Allen and the A-crew all looked shocked at the person who said that. She was leaning on lamppost. She had a little smirk and her eyes were shut in that I'm so cool anime pose. She then slipped of the lamppost and did a little try-and-stay-balanced-on-one-foot-Sailor-Moon-dance but she still landed on her bum. She got up immediately, "I'm… okay!" She said.

"Who are you" Gaddes asked.

"WHO AM I?" she asked offended, "Who am I… I'll tell you who I am. I am the author of this silly charade! None other then your very own AUTHOR!" no one cares. They all go on they're merry little ways and leave the author behind. Her eye twitches and the she walks away and continues writing the story.

"She has no taste for my precious Millerna's hair, Brunette? I can understand a, a, light brown, like Hitomi… Aww Hitomi, now there's a girl you could count on." Snickering can be heard from the A-crew.

"And what is so funny?" Allen inquired.

"It's just," one of them said in between constant laughter "You not only think about Millerna you think about Hitomi, Marlene, and gosh knows who else."

"You're… who am I kidding? I love all the girls only do they love me?" He wailed. Two of the guys padded him on the shoulders.

"I got it!" He shoved them away, "They do love me… I mean Marlene and I had an illegitimate son with I mean un eh heh, heh, heh… did I say that what I meant was aww forget it there's no way to fix that" Allen through his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, I mean, you said it loud and clear and really illegitimate son or not you really couldn't fix it by saying Marlene and…"

"Enough, enough already I get your damn point Gaddes." He shouted. "Actually, I think those two cat girls who tried to kill Vannie (Van ) are pretty cute too heh, heh, heh"

"Don't forget about Merle," one of his men said behind him.

"Yeah, and Merleee No! That's terrible… 15 year olds are MUCH different than 13 year olds you know"

"Not THAT much"

"Oh," Allen sighed, "whatever" when they finally got to the crusade. They could hear… what's this? Music? Yes it is music coming from nowhere.

"Uh, boss where is that music coming from?"

"I… don't… know?" Allen said.

"I always KNEW Gaea was weird!" The author shouted at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed simultaneously.

"You again" They all sweat dropped.

"Why am I such bad news" The author sulked, "Just you wait Allen, I'll make you do something REALLY ridicules! BWA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA"

"Okay, now she's really starting to freak me out," said Allen. The author (still laughing) walks back to her computer that was in the middle of Austeria (For no reason at all) and begin writing the story again.

"Oh yeah, between all the insane laughter and all the rude comments I almost forgot about the music" observed one of the crewmembers. Allen was now tapping his foot getting right into the music. And then something strange happened… Allen had started to sing and dance. He looked totally "ridicules".

"_Ladies and gentlemen,_

_This is Mambo number 5"_

"_One, two, three, four, five_

_Everybody on the Crusade, come on let's ride _

_To the vino store around the corner_

_The knights say they want some gin and juice_

_But I really don't wanna _

_Burnt fortress like I had last week_

_I'm not a pyro, 'cause they're all cheap_

_I like Millerna, Naria, Hitomi and Merle_

_Of course if they found out, I'd be in great peril_

_So what can I do? I really beg you, my king_

_Yeah, Lord Aston's daughters all know how to swing_

_Anything's fly, it's all good let me dump it_

_Please set in the trumpet_

_A little bit of Naria in my life_

_A little bit of Millerna by my side_

_A little bit of Marlene's all I need_

_A little bit of Merle's what I see_

_A little bit of Eires in the sun_

_A little bit of Gaddes all night long (Gaddes almost dies and falls down anime style)_

_A little bit of Hitomi here I am_

_A little bit of you makes me your man_

_Mambo number 5!_

_Jump up and down go and move it all around_

_Shake your head to the sound_

_Put your hands on the ground_

_Take one step left and one step right_

_One to the front and one to the side_

_Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice_

_And if it looks like this then you're doing it right_

_A little bit of Naria in my life_

_A little bit of Millerna by my side_

_A little bit of Marlene's all I need_

_A little bit of Merle's what I see_

_A little bit of Eires in the sun_

_A little bit of Gaddes all night long (cringes)_

_A little bit of Hitomi here I am_

_A little bit of you makes me your man_

_Trumpet!_

_The trumpet!_

_Mambo number 5!_

_(Heh, heh, heh ha)_

_A little bit of Naria in my life_

_A little bit of Millerna by my side_

_A little bit of Marlene's all I need_

_A little bit of Merle's what I see_

_A little bit of Eires in the sun_

_A little bit of Gaddes all night long (faints)_

_A little bit of Hitomi here I am_

_A little bit of you makes me your man_

_I do tell you _

_Marlene made my dreams come true_

_And Merle can't run and she can't hide_

_Me and that cat gonna touch the sky _

_Mambo number 5"_

Allen, the A-crew and later on all the girls that were mentioned in the song all started dancing (While Allen was singing) with the exception of Gaddes who was in too much shock to even move… his mouth was still hanging open when he fainted. The music has stopped.

"Ahem," Allen umm coughed and went to the control room.

I do thank uh… the girl who wrote the song… I didn't write this one… I guess I deleted her name when I deleted the story off the web… Uh I'll look into that….

Review PLEASE!

Sweet Roses….


End file.
